Steal My Heart
by Twisted-Hysteria
Summary: I have never met a man so rude, so arogant....so...so ignorant...and yet I can't help but love him. A OCxThief Bakura fanfiction. Contains strong language and sexual content


Here is a fanfiction that me and my little sis have been doing for years! But it never had a chance to be written down.

Ok I'll just let you guys know the what's and why's of this fanfiction. First of all I'd like you to know that this fanfiction is set in Ancient Egyptian times. So Yami is Pharaoh, Bakura is the king of thieves but I refuse to call him by the name Touzo, so he will be called Bakura. No complaints?...GOOD! Oh and I know you guys are gonna go WTF on me for what I'm about to say, but just play along. Malik, Yami Marik and Ishizu will be present on this story, as little kids. They are here for comic relief and to lighten the mood and its fun! Malik and Yami Malik are ten years old and Ishizu is 13 years old. They live in a small village with their mother...their big...fat...angry...scary mother...who despises Bakura.

Yes I have changed their mother mentally and physically. The reason for this is because I influenced her character from a woman who actually exists in Morocco. You don't wanna know anymore about that.

Oh and one more thing...expect Yami to be as OOC as an OOC character can get. You'll understand once you start reading. **If you don't like Yami having the piss taken out on him, then leave now if you can't take a bloody joke.**

**Ohandyami'sdadtalkstohimfromaboveheavenwhateveryouwannacallitandyamiistheonlyonewhocanhearhimandeveryonethinkshesgonemad.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

Ancient Egypt, the majestic land ruled by the almighty Pharaoh, Atemu. Within the palace walls, inside the grand hall, sat the King Atemu on his thrown with a proud smile across his face.

'Seth' Atemu called out

'Yes my king' obeyed the High priest; he kneeled on my one knee with his head down in respect.

'How are the preparations coming?'

'Everything shall be done before hand my king'

'Excellent, this will be the best birthday yet' Atemu paused and rose from his thrown and looked out in thought. 'Eighteen years old, my how the days go. She's finally going to be a lady. Isis'

Isis addressed herself 'Yes sire'

'Bring Sahara to me; I have great news for her'

'Yes' Isis walked on and whispered to herself 'Oh dear'

Seth heard and whispered to her 'Time to drop the bomb?' Isis nodded and carried on her way with a sad smile.

Up the stairs and across the hall was a room, Isis knocked on the door.

'Come in' said a gentle voice within the room. The Priestess entered, the finest red silk carpets were thrown neatly across the floor, with beautiful red curtains and veils that entered a balcony. Isis saw a young girl in a white traditional gown that revealed her bare shoulders, sitting in front of the mirror combing her hair. Isis smiled

'Would you like me to brush your hair Sahara?' she asked.

'That would be nice' Sahara picked up the hair brush and handed it to Isis. Isis took hold of Sahara's black, wavy hair that was grown down her lower back and combed it softly. 'I wish all of my hair was black, this blonde fringe is beginning to annoy me'. Sighed the young lady as she twiddled with the front of her hair. 'Oh great and I think I'm getting bags' she said looking underneath her violet eyes.

'Bags?' asked Isis 'Have you been having trouble sleeping again?'

'Yeah, that's been happening a lot lately'

Isis smiled, looking at Sahara through the mirror 'You know, you always were one for not sleeping well, ever since you were a baby'.

'Really?'

'Yes, you always had your mother up those nights, but when she became ill, she couldn't look after you like she did. And since your father was too busy with ruling the land, I was the one who fed and bathed you all those years.'

'I must have been a hand full' giggled Sahara

'Oh yes' Isis said giggling 'There we go, all done'

'Thank you, well, I'm sure my father sent you here to tell me something'

'Yes, he wishes to see you, it's something important'

Isis escorted Sahara to the main hall where her father was sitting down talking to Seth.

'...and then he said, 'I tried that and I couldn't breathe!'' Atemu laughed as he was sharing jokes with Seth who, was slightly embarrassed, made an attempt to laugh.

'Good one sire' smiled the high priest

'Yes it was ,wasn't it?' said the king , wiping a tear away. 'Oh Sahara, I've been waiting '

'Sorry father, I was a complete mess, I just had to freshen up' apologised Sahara with charming grin.

'Well now that you're here, I can finally present you with great news'

'What kind of news?' asked the young girl in excitement.

Atemu walked up to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder 'walk with me and I'll explain it all'

The Pharaoh walked his daughter to the palace garden; a gentle breeze welcomed them into the beautiful grounds. Exotic palm trees and other species of plants and flowers could be seen all around. Complete with a pond that twinkled in the sunlight.

'Sahara, how old are you now?' asked the Pharaoh

'Seventeen father' replied his daughter as she kneeled down to pick flowers.

'My my seventeen, you've grown so fast. What a perfect time for you to get married!'

'Married? Oh father honestly' the young princess looked at her father annoyed at the very thought of it all.

'What? It's perfectly reasonable for me to say so. I have found many suitors '

'It's too soon, I'm still young...and I'm not ready for that just yet' Sahara frowned as she sat down on a rock near the pond.

'Oh come now' Atemu sat beside his troubled daughter and put his arm around her 'There's nothing to worry about. You're mother got married to me when she was sixteen.'

'But that's mother, we're two different people' said the uneasy young girl as she rested her head on her father's shoulder.

'You have no idea how similar you two are. Strong willed, beautiful...and hard headed' Atemu laughed.

'At least I have a sense of humour' replied Sahara cleverly.

The proud Pharaoh laughed and embraced his daughter. Sahara's smile turned into a broken one, she looked down at a gold pendant she had around her neck. She took hold of it in her delicate fingers; it was passed down to her from her mother.

'I miss her'

Atemu held his daughter rubbing the side of her arm, comforting her. 'I miss her too Sahara, so very much'.

The sky turned a magnificent orange and red as it bid farewell to the setting sun. Birds flew too rest for the night and it was time that Sahara did too. Off to her chambers she went, escorted by Priest Mahaado and Priestess Mana. Everything seemed so peaceful and sincere at the palace, life here was good. A shame that it couldn't be said the same for the village on the outskirts of Egypt. It was a rough and dangerous place to be. Infested with thieves and criminals.

Night and the streets were quiet. The wind brushed against the soft sand, no torches were lit, and the only light given off was from the moon herself. A beautiful night...a dangerous night. Ahead of the road was a tavern, and its lights were lit. By the looks of it, it seemed like business wasn't very good. A woman was wiping the bar with a cloth; she was wearing a light blue dress with a white sash around her waist. Her brown hair was tied back with a white pirate like scarf. It was straight but 

looked rather dry, it trailed down to her shoulders and she wore silver looped earrings that matched her cyan blue eyes.

'Aisha!' a voice was heard beyond a door behind the bar.

'What is it papa?' said the girl with a little irritation in her tone as she was trying to get rid of a stubborn stain.

'How was business today?'

'Ugh...the usual'

'Oooh is it?...you know, maybe we should get some entertainment here. Maybe some belly dancers eh eh?' the old man chuckled.

'Oh yeah that'll **really** make business better' said the bar girl sarcastically.

A creak from the tavern's doors was heard, without looking up from the bars surface, Aisha said

'We're closed'

The person ignored her and carried on walking in. By the look of the body frame and broad shoulders, it was a man. He was wearing a white shenti and a red robe that revealed his bare chest and muscular abs, and a hood which shaded a lot of his face. He was carrying a bag on his back. The stranger walked up to the bar and slumped onto a seat in front of Aisha. The impatient girl looked up and raised her voice a little.

'Hey! You deaf or somthin'?!' the girl paused and stared at the man, relaxed she smiled. 'Ha, and what are you doing here at this time of night?'

The man raised his head and plainly said

'Do me a favour and pour me a cup'

'Didn't get anything today did ya?' said the girl as she poured some rum in a cup.

'...don't remind me, I'm getting pissed off just thinking about it'

'What was it this time?' Aisha handed the cup of rum to the visitor.

'Those Ra damned soldiers of the Pharaoh, they're everywhere now' he viciously scoffed the beverage quickly.

'Well, the crime rate has doubled for the past 20 years, plus you've got the whole town on their toes with all the robberies you've been making...and don't drink so fast or you'll choke.'

'Hehe, must you always act like as if you're my mother?'

'At least someone does, and take your hood down, you look like priest Akunadin' Aisha mocked.

'Yeah yeah' the man sighed as he pulled his hood back revealing his silvery white hair. A scar was slashed on the right side of his face, it stretched across his right eye.

'Aisha!' the same voice yelled out from beyond the door behind the bar.

'Yes papa?'

'Who came in just now?!'

'Don't worry, it's just Bakura'

'Oooh Bakura! Up a little late aren't you?'

'Same to you gramps' Bakura laughed.

'True, but I was just heading off to bed now' chuckled the old man.

'Ok'

'G'night kids'

'Night' Bakura and Aisha said at the same time.

Aisha took Bakura's empty cup, washed it and put it away. She sat down and sighed deeply, removed her scarf from her head placed it on top of the bar.

'Wow, you look like hell' Bakura laughed.

'Oh shut up ya moron' Aisha said in tired, not bothered tone. 'Oh, did you know? It's Princess Sahara's birthday tomorrow.

'...the Pharaohs brat?'

'Don't be so rude, it's her eighteenth. And they're not only celebrating for her birthday, she's becoming a woman'.

Bakura cocked an eyebrow 'Eighteen?'

'Yup, have you seen her? Oh my gosh, she's become so beautiful'

'I heard her gold is beautiful' the albino grinned evilly.

'Oh that's all you think about!' Aisha yelled as she threw her scarf at him in his face. 'Everyone will be there. She's such a darling, she invited the whole kingdom to celebrate'

'Wait a minute...'Bakura paused for a moment. 'Everyone will be there?'

'Yeah'

'Everyone will be keeping an eye on the princess...'

'Umm...sure'

'The Palace won't be as guarded...' the young thief grinned in his thoughts.

'...Oh god...'

'This is delicious' Bakura grinned like Cheshire cat, an evil Cheshire cat. He got to his feet and started walking towards the door.

'Bakura...don't you dare even think about doing something stupid'

Bakura turned to face the bar girl 'Aisha you doubt me that much? I am the Thief King Bakura, I take what I want...and I want what I take' an evil smirk stretched across Bakura's face as he left into the night.

* * *

What could he be plotting I wonder. Hehe you guys probably already know what goes on in his sick twisted mind. Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review or comment whatever it is this website does, still new here .


End file.
